Castle's Little Keeper
by iluvacting
Summary: Alexis is the true parent, whether she likes it or not. Status: Complete. Thanks to Tiffany for the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first Castle fic, and I couldn't be more excited!! Woot-woot.**

**First off, I want to thank my cousin Tiffany(aka Ohio Claymate) for coming up with this amazing plot bunny. I love it Tiff, and once I started, I couldn't stop.**

**Second, I love Castle, and I can't wait for more episodes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. This is just a little story thought up by a fan. I do not own the plot for this story. But I have the owners permission to use it.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

16 year old Alexis Castle was sitting in her bedroom doing schoolwork wondering when her father, Richard, would be home. Ever since he started following Detective Beckett around he was hardly ever home, and always seemed to miss dinner. Tonight they had his favorite, foil potatoes. She was zoning into the world of cooking when she smelled something burning.

Thinking the house was on fire she ran downstairs and noticed her dad throwing a ball of fire into the kitchen sink. She watched as he turned on the faucet and put out the fire.

"Dammit." Richard Castle cursed to himself. "What happened to it?"

"Looks like you caught something on fire dad." Alexis said.

Rick wasn't expecting her to be there, so he jumped.

"Alexis! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Watching my dad, the author, become a firefighter." Alexis stated sarcastically with a silly little smirk on her face. Anybody who didn't know her would think she was being mean, but her father knew better. That's just how they acted with each other. They were truly each others best friend.

Rick rolled his eyes and said, "Alexis, I was trying to heat up the leftovers." He sighed and pointed to the microwave. "All of a sudden there was a pop and my potatoes burst into flames!" Rick stated, very comically and very dramatically.

"Were your potatoes in foil?" Alexis questioned.

"Well, yeah. What else do you put foil potatoes in?" Rick asked, incredulously.

"Dad, you can't heat anything metal in the microwave!" Alexis exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know that!? I'm not a cook!"

"Dad. It's common sense. Everybody knows that." Alexis explained as she walked to the microwave to shut the door. "You know that the microwave is going to smell bad for a while now, right?"

"Did I wake you up?" Rick asked, trying to change the subject.

It didn't work. Alexis just shook her head as she walked to the sink. "No dad. I was waiting up for you. You really should call when you're going to be out late." She stated as the took a fork and started poking at the blackened piece of foil. "I worry."

"I don't know why. You'd think you were the parent." Rick joked while Alexis stared at him with wide, sleepy eyes.

"Let's see what you did to the potatoes, hm?" Alexis said as she unraveled the burnt foil from the potatoes. "Ew, dad, you can't eat these."

"Why not? They didn't burn!" Rick started pouting. He really likes foil potatoes, and Alexis only makes them every once in a while.

"You ruined them dad." Alexis stated, poking the congealed mess that lay in the sink. "You will just have to be home when I make them the next time."

"Yeah, but you never tell me when you are going to make them." Rick pointed out. "Those potatoes are a rarity. It's like seeing a comet. Only those taste better."

"You could have had some of these if you had answered your phone when I called." Alexis said.

"You didn't call. I always answer your calls." Rick said getting his phone out of his back pocket and turning it on.

"No you don't. I called your cell three times before I cooked dinner, twice while I was cooking, once during dinner, and twice before I cleaned up." Alexis said as she grabbed the gooey potatoes and walked over to the trash.

Rick was going through his missed calls list disbelievingly. "Holy apples. Alexis, I'm sorry, really, I am. I had it turned off." He said, cringing. "We were in a library and one of the librarians had been murdered, and, you know. 'Turn your phones off while in the library!' I thought it would be more respectful to obey."

"It's fine dad. As long as you find the murderer." Alexis said as she dumped the foil potatoes into the trash.

"Well, we always do." Rick bragged.

"Yeah, dad, you do." Alexis smiled, walking over to hug her father. "But you won't catch a killer unless you get some sleep. It's midnight." She stated as she started walking towards the door. "Go to sleep."

"Yeah. Night Baby Bird."

"Night. Don't forget to brush your teeth." As she reached the doorway she turned back towards him, "Oh, um dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to cook anymore." Alexis said as she smiled, turned on her heel, and went back upstairs to go to bed.

"Don't try to cook anymore." Rick said, unbelievingly. "Only Alexis would tell her father that." He added, with a chuckle as he went upstairs to brush his teeth and go to bed, because, like Alexis had said, 'you can't catch a killer if you don't get enough sleep.'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**A.N: Well, what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I write another chapter?**

**R&R, and tell me...I have a lot more that I could do with this plot bunny, so let me know.**

**:-:-:-:P.S. Thank you Tiffany! :-:-:-:**

**-iluvacting**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this is my first Castle fic, and I couldn't be more excited!! Woot-woot.**

**First off, I want to thank my cousin Tiffany(aka Ohio Claymate) for coming up with this amazing plot bunny. I love it Tiff, and once I started, I couldn't stop.**

**Second, I love Castle, and I can't wait for more episodes!**

**Third, I got requests for another chapter, so, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. This is just a little story thought up by a fan. I do not own the plot for this story. But I have the owners permission to use it.**

**:-:-:-:ON WITH THE STORY!:-:-:-:**

It was 7:30 in the morning and Alexis was making breakfast for her father.

"Dad! Breakfast is almost ready!" She yelled, turning her body toward Ricks bedroom door.

Alexis heard her father shuffling, and shook her head realizing that she had woken him up.

Rick poked his head around the door and said, "What happened to sleeping in on Saturday?"

"Dad, get dressed and come to breakfast." Then she looked at him, smiled, then added, "I'm making your favorite!"

"French Toast?" He asked, instantly waking up.

"Yes." Alexis grinned, nodding her head, "But you won't get any unless you're cleaned up and ready for the day." She said, dipping another piece of bread in the egg batter.

"Why are you making me French Toast?" Rick asked.

"Dad! Go get ready!" Alexis ordered turning over a piece of toast.

This time Rick didn't ask any questions. He just turned around and Alexis heard him rooking around in his dresser and heard him go into his bathroom to get dressed.

"Don't forget to wash your face and shave!" Alexis shouted, "You know how funny you look when your face is scruffy!"

Alexis finished the piece of French Toast and placed it on a serving platter, then she took the bottle of fresh maple syrup out of the pan of boiling water. She then took both the serving platter and the bottle of syrup and placed them in the center of the dining room table and got a stick of butter out of the refrigerator.

"Don't forget the peanut butter!" Rick belted as he made his way down the hall.

Alexis grimaced as she ran to the cabinet to get the peanut butter, "I didn't!" She lied.

Rick rounded the corner to the kitchen and took a deep breath. "Mmm. Smells delicious." He stated as he started to walk towards his usual seat at the dining table. "What did I do to deserve this?" He joked.

"Oh, you know, you stunk up the microwave." Alexis joked back.

"Oh, so I should destroy kitchen appliances more often?" Rick asked, with a devilish smile on his face the entire time.

"No, you shouldn't." Alexis stated, all hints of playfulness gone.

"Oh no." Rick cringed. "What's wrong?"

"Dad, we need to talk about you not coming home before curfew."

"Alexis!" Rick yelped, disbelievingly.

"No, dad. I worry." Alexis stated firmly.

"But I'm the parent."

"Exactly!" Alexis stated. "When you say that you're going to be home at ten, I expect you to be home at ten."

"I get busy with the police sometimes." Rick replied. "You know that crime never sleeps, right?" Castle asked, using the statement that Detective Esposito had said to him late one night after they received a call about another homicide.

"Dad, that's beside the point." Alexis scolded.

"Alexis..." Rick started, but Alexis cut him off.

"Dad! I'm being serious."

"I know Alexis, but sometimes I can't help it." Rick defended.

"Dad, I said what I mean, and I mean what I say." Alexis stated, "End of story."

"Alexis, what are you, my keeper?" Rick asked incredulously.

"One of us has to be the adult." Alexis said as she pushed herself away from the dining table and started walking towards the hallway.

"Alexis." Rick said.

"No, dad. If you want to act like a child, then I'm going to treat you like one." Alexis stated as she walked down the hall and out of his line of sight.

She was walking down the hall as her grandmother, Martha, was walking to the kitchen for breakfast. "Good morning, Alexis!" She boomed like a television anchor.

"Hey grandma." Alexis greeted somberly as she finished walking to her room.

Martha looked at Rick curiously, "What in the world did you do to that adorable daughter of yours this time?"

"Apparently, I broke curfew."

"You have a curfew?" Asked Martha, raising one eyebrow.

"I told her I would be home at ten last night, and I got busy with Detective Beckett, and didn't call to tell her I would be late." Rick stated, "She isn't very happy with me."

"You 'got busy' with Kate?" Martha asked suggestively.

"Mother!" Rick said disapprovingly. "I feel terrible right now."

"Oh, Ricky. She will get over it." Martha said as she grabbed a plate from the cabinet and placed a single slice of French Toast on her plate. "Sounds like she is the true parent." She smiled. "Whether she likes it or not."

"Most likely not." Rick said, deplorably.

**A.N: Well, what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? **

**R&R to tell me...**

**I love all types of reviews, good or bad, so start reviewing! **

**I love all my readers!**

**:-:-:-:P.S. Thank you Tiffany! :-:-:-:**

**P.S.S. I think Castle looks gorgeous with or without scruff, but I thought that was something Alexis might say to her dad, so I put it in here. Personally I think Nathan Fillion is always gorgeous, even covered in that gunk from Slither.**

**-iluvacting**


End file.
